


A Chance Meeting (When Worlds Collide)

by stellacanta



Series: You don't belong here [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: When Shiro woke up, it was to the sound of laughter. The laughter wasn’t familiar at all, and it wasn’t warm, mirthful laughter. No, it was more of an amused chuckle if anything, with a slightly mocking tone to it. “Glad to see that you’re awake, my dear.” The voice was masculine and strangely young.





	A Chance Meeting (When Worlds Collide)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before season 3 aired, when Shiro could have been anywhere. The fic doesn't make much sense otherwise.

When Shiro woke up, it was to the sound of laughter. The laughter wasn’t familiar at all, and it wasn’t warm, mirthful laughter. No, it was more of an amused chuckle if anything, with a slightly mocking tone to it. “Glad to see that you’re awake, my dear.” The voice was masculine and strangely young.

Shiro blearily opened his eyes and groaned as a headache split his head when the light reached his eyes. He winced a bit and threw an arm over his head before he turned to the source of the voice. As he had suspected, it wasn’t anyone that he knew. The speaker was a teenage boy with a headful of gray hair, the teenager’s purple eyes seemed so similar to Keith’s, if maybe a tad lighter in the light. Shiro blinked a few times as the teenager smirked down at him. He groaned and closed his eyes. “Urgh-“ His body ached all over and he wondered how he ended up in wherever it was he was now. “-where am I anyway?”

“Shibuya-ku,” the teenager answered immediately. He paused in thought for a moment and then began to chuckle. “Well, Tokyo, Japan if that doesn’t ring any bells.”

Shibuya? How in the world did he end up back in Earth and in Shibuya of all places? Shiro sat up and looked around him. Apparently, he had been laying on a concrete sidewalk under some kind of overpass. The sidewalk was strangely devoid of pedestrians, and only the occasional car would pass by. He looked to the teen, who was sitting on the sidewalk next to him with his knees drawn up against his chest. “I know where Shibuya is.” Shiro resisted the urge to be snippy with the teen. In all likelihoods, the teen was just a random passerby that had just so happened to find him on the sidewalk. “I just didn’t expect to wake up here is all.”

The teenager hummed and placed a hand on his chin in thought. “To be fair, I didn’t expect to see you here either.” Shiro grinned weakly and was about to ask if anyone expected to find a stranger on the sidewalk when the teenager continued. “This may seem like a strange question, but were you born in Shibuya by any chance?”

“Maybe?” Shiro looked up to the concrete ceiling above his head. “I don’t remember much about Japan, to be honest. Moved to the US when I was pretty young, but I think we were living in Tokyo or the vicinity before the move?”

The teenager nodded as if it all made sense and moved his hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind one arm. “That would explain it then.” Shiro turned to give the teenager a slightly confused look. It really didn’t explain anything. The teenager sighed and stood up. “Well dear, I have a feeling that you’re not supposed to be in Shibuya right now-“ The gray-haired teen held up a hand when it looked like Shiro was going to say something. “-the good news is that you’re not dead. If you were, I have a feeling you’d have been entered into the Game already.” Shiro made a confused noise. Game? What Game? “You’re alive, but- hmm, how do I explain this, you’re alive but you’re currently stuck in a different plane of existence than either the living or the dead. The living for example-“ The teen gestured towards a woman who ambled slowly past the pair and completely unaware of them. “-can’t see you, however the dead wouldn’t be able to either. The other good news is that since you’re not  _completely_  on the- layer that the living reside in, I can use my powers to send you back to where you should be.”

Shiro was happy to hear that he could go back to where his friends were. At the same time he was more than a little confused and worried by what the teenager had just told him. “Good to hear, but I have some questions if you don’t mind answering them. First off, why did I end up in Shibuya of all places and what is this ‘Game’ that you’re talking about? Also layers that the dead and living reside on? Did something-“

The teenager chuckled and shook his head. “I can explain to you no more than what I already have said. It’s not for you to know.” The teenager paused and sighed. “Well, I suppose the good news is that when you’re back to wherever you were supposed to be, this will all be like a dream to you and you’ll have forgotten our pleasant little conversation.” The teenagers held up both of his hands. “Close your eyes now, dear. This shouldn’t hurt a bit, although it might feel a bit, hmm, strange. It should be over pretty quickly though.”

Shiro hesitated for a moment. He still wanted to get the answers to his questions, but he had a feeling that the teenager would continue to stall if he tried to push him. Shiro sighed and closed his eyes. He did want to be with his friends again after all. Wasn’t there something important that he was supposed to be doing with them? He just couldn’t remember for some strange reason. He sighed. “Fine, send me back then. I don’t want to worry Keith and the others for longer than I have to.” He grumbled about already disappearing on Keith once before.

The teenager chuckled and shook his head. “Well then dear, have a nice trip. Say ‘hi’ to your friends for me.”

The teenager closed his eyes and focused before energy swirled around Shiro and he felt the world around him shift and fall away. When Shiro opened his eyes to get one last look at where he was, he swore that there seemed to be echoes of the teen around him and that the teen had an aura like a white, heavenly light. He began to wonder exactly who it was that he had just met before his vision turned white and he woke to find himself back at the Castle of Lions.

(Meanwhile in Shibuya, the teenager simply smiled at the patch of sidewalk where Shiro had been. “Well, it was nice meeting you anyway dear. I have a feeling this won’t be the last time we come face-to-face with each other.” The teenager turned and started walking towards the end of the underpass. After all, there was a nice little café situated on a street just past the park and he had a date with a friend he meant to keep.)


End file.
